Sonic X: A fish, an emerlad, and a day at the pier
by Barrett
Summary: Simply put, Big is out fishing at the pier, a hedgehog with a blank memory pays him a visit, and a watery battle is coming.


A Sonic X Fan fiction

Starring Big (and Froggy)

And Shadow the Hedgehog

By: David Carter

**Authors note: **So I was randomly pairing up characters on the site, and noticed there wasn't one about Big the cat and Shadow. Funny, anyhow this was done out of curiosity and boredom. Tell me what you think. (A.k.a. read and review).

**CH.1: Nothing caught but a cold**

The sun was high in the blue sky that day and the white puffy clouds made their way lazily across the Friday sky. Station Square was busier then when Dr. Eggman made his usual visits, for today was the last day before Saturday. Only one occupant had the luxury to avoid work and spend time fishing, and that was Big the cat. Big was a huge purple cat, his best friend in the whole world, was a green frog…named Froggy. Big sat on the edge of a wooden pier and held a fishing rod in his beefy paws. "No fish so far," he said to his friend.

"Ribbit?" Froggy questioned in his own tongue. Big the cat wasn't always lazy, he occasionally helped his friends out, like during the Station Square crisis, or the time Metal Sonic seeked revenge on the Sonic Heroes.

"Froggy we been through a lot together, but today it seems like something not right," Big suspected aloud, truth was he wasn't far off. Just across town a speeding blur of black was racing through Station Square's alleyways. As the figure stopped upon further inspection one would notice he was a hedgehog, truth couldn't be clearer. His name was Shadow the Hedgehog, creation of Gerald Robotnik to destroy humanity.

"I don't see that hedgehog around, better tell the Doctor," Shadow said as he gave the alleyway a curious glance. Shadow was expected to play an evil role, considering his untrustworthy red eyes and his loner attitude, but really he just wanted to know who he was. "Doctor…the hedgehog is no where to be seen, should I investigate elsewhere?"

"Give it a rest Shadow," Dr. Eggman told his ally, "you have been scouring the street for 24 hours, do not attempt to contact me again until you get some rest."

"R-Rest Doctor…I am the…very well," Shadow said in resignation. The hedgehog skated off into the streets and gave anyone who said his name a sharp glance. "How am I supposed to rest…who am I? And why do people act like they know me?"

"Hey I got something Froggy," Big grabbed the fishing rod tightly and stood to his full height. The fish he had caught was putting up a struggle, but Big reeled it in with determination…and hunger.

"Hmmm…I wonder what this area offers for relaxation," Shadow gave the watery area a curious look before settling his red eyes on a huge purple cat. The green frog seated next to him gave a scratchy croak before jumping into the water.

"This one is big…big as me I think," Big caught sight of Shadow out of the corner of his eye and curiosity filled them. "Shadow…what are you doing here?"

"How do you know me!" Shadow gained ground and Big looked in desperation to the fish he had on the line, and the only escape he had. "You look familiar…but I can't put my finger on it."

"That is ok Shadow, would you mind seeing if Froggy is ok, I seemed to have missed him," Big asked. Shadow gave the big cat a glare before jumping into the water. In the watery depths he saw many colorful fish, many of whom were disturbed by his sudden appearance.

_"This is pointless," Shadow thought as he swam through the dark water. "Why am I helping this cat, shouldn't I destroy him for knowing me? This sensation, could the water have an effect on me as well as the hedgehog? W-What is that?" _A huge carnivorous creature with huge jaws was speeding towards him. Shadow kicked his legs and increased his swimming. "I am Shadow the hedgehog…you will fear me!"

"This fish is getting troublesome…I wonder if Shadow found Froggy yet," Big gave the line a tug and almost flew off the spot he had held for 20 minutes. In the water Shadow and the shark were battling it out.

_"This is your final days in this ocean, my enemy, because as of now…you are finished!" _Shadow swam behind the shark and punched him smack in the head. The shark's eyes rolled into the back of its head and with a tail lash sent Shadow into a rock._ "Ugh…a worthy opponent…there isn't room for both of us here…I happen to carry…" _Shadow was about to pull out the Chaos emerald…but he had none!

"Hey Big need some help?' Chris Thorndyke was coming from school and stopped at the pier knowing his friend Big fished there.

"No Chris, but if you can, could you go find Froggy…and Shadow?" Chris's eyes widened on the word Shadow and with a nod gave the pier a hasty search. Big meanwhile seemed to have the fish in sight, but the troublesome fish was not going down easily.

_"There has to be a Chaos emerald somewhere," Shadow back flipped over the rock as the snapping jaws of the shark came close to chewing through his skin. _Wondering around the waters bottom Shadow was reminded he wasn't immortal, nor did he have gills, so he had to eventually make an ascent for air. _"Where are they?"_

"Whoa…did that come from the water?" Chris took off his backpack and with a deep breath of air in his lungs dove into the water. The water was cold against his skin, but for November it always was. The sight of Shadow made his heart jump, after never saying goodbye, did Chris have another chance. "Shadow…where have you been?"

_"How do you know my name? Your presence is alarmingly familiar…watch out!" _The shark made a wild lunge at Chris, but Shadow picked up and threw a chunk of the rock loosened on the shark's earlier charge. _"Hey, isn't that the frog?"_

_"Froggy…Shadow you distract the shark, I'll rescue Froggy!" _Chris breathed in through his nose and with his open hands grabbed the panicking frog. Chris watched Shadow punch the shark with both his fists, but every hedgehog had his limit, even Shadow. _"Shadow…get-get…" Oh no, Chris thought, my air has run out!_

"I have you now fishy," Big reeled in the fish and as he held it up he noticed a bright shining gem in its mouth. "A jewel, not edible, must go back to the water," Big tossed the glowing red jewel into the water and walked away with his catch.

_"Chris look," Shadow pointed to the glowing jewel and at the same time both Chris and Shadow knew what it was. _Chris kicked at the water and made it to the Chaos emerald, then with a long hand pass sent it to Shadow. Shadow received the Chaos emerald and with a last kick to the versatile shark, he swam to Chris and said,_ "Chaos Control!"_

"Shadow…you remember…" Chris stared at the red/black colored hedgehog and saw Shadow struggling to unlock more, but his tries were failed. "It's ok you'll remember-."

"Yeah…Froggy is back!" Big had went to the far end of the pier when the battle occurred, however, the familiar light of Chaos Control drew him back. Froggy leaped into his arms and the two hugged. Shadow gave the cat a curious look, to which Big seemed to take right away. "Oh, I forgot, I remember you from the big floating space station. I was there, how, well something took me there. I can't say what, but that's how I remember you."

"Space station…what does it all mean?" Big shrugged his huge shoulders and watched as the hedgehog made his exit.

"He will remember…all of us…eventually," Chris picked up his backpack and left Big and Froggy as they danced with the fish. The day was still new, and Big had plans of dining on fish soon.


End file.
